


Collared

by Babybucky1943



Series: Collared [1]
Category: Marvel D/s AU
Genre: Bedwetting, Collars, Dom Steve, Incontinence, Leashes, M/M, Omorashi, Sub Drop, Trauma and abuse related issues, abused Bucky, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: This series (possibly if it gets enough feedback) will focus primarily on Steve helping his new sub, Bucky become a functional submissive and Bucky learning to love and trust again.This is my first foray into the D/s au so PLEASE let me know if you like it by commenting.  Thank you my lovelies <3





	Collared

He might have a collar and a leash but he lacked submission.

It was easy to see by the angry glare in his icy blue eyes and the way his jaw tensed when his leash was touched.

“You don’t want this sub, sir,” the dom working the room said.

Steve Rogers looked around, sad that these sweet men and women were being shipped off to be held interminably as “damaged goods.”

This sub had caught his eye though. Maybe because he saw the fire in his eyes, the spark of “make me,” despite being at the mercy of the people who had brought him here. His hands were tied behind his back for safety.

“Why not?” Steve asked, still studying the young man.

“He’s very aggressive,” the dom said slowly. “He bites and he’s ... forgotten a lot of his training.”

Steve frowned. “Forgotten? Or had it beaten out of him?” He wasn’t naive enough to think these subs had just “gone rogue”.

The dom sighed. “He’s going to be a lot of work to retrain. He’s a spitfire.”

Steve smiled. “I don’t want a boring sub.”

The dom frowned. “But sir! He...” he leaned closer to Steve’s ear, “He’s no longer completely toilet trained either! He will wet himself regularly.”

Steve had wondered about the lingering smell of urine. “Why?” He asked bluntly.

“His other doms punished him for asking to use the toilet when it was inconvenient and then they punished him when he couldn’t hold it.”

“So he couldn’t please them either way.” Steve looked at the sub’s beautiful face. “Poor baby. No wonder he’s angry.” When a sub couldn’t please their dom it made them ill. True, purposely making messes was behaviour most doms would never overlook. It was frustrating to have a sub who made messes.

The dom shrugged. “Regardless, even his other behaviour has made him unfit to be a submissive.”

“Unless I sign a waiver saying I take full responsibility for him and won’t demand any recovery money for damages incurred while I have him as a submissive,” Steve said, glad he’d read his rights. He wanted to take this boy home!

The dom tossed his hands up in a final act of frustration. “Yeah. You take him, he’s yours. Just don’t say you weren’t warned!”

After signing several papers and gathering the thick information packet, Steve smiled at his newly acquired sub. He was sure kindness would win out eventually. Patience and kindness was something Steve had in bucket loads.

No sub deserved to be abused. That kind of treatment was wrong but some doms still did it anyway. He glanced at the closely typed page pinned to the sub’s shirt. “Behavioural Issues include biting, temper tantrums, cowering, lashing out.” Enough information to scare away most prospective doms. There would be more information in the packet.

He picked up the black leather leash, watching the blue eyes snapping with angry electricity at him.

This particular sub had been on the list to be sent to the permanent group home as damaged beyond help, to be dropped regularly by trained doms with no emotional attachment.

Steve was so glad he’d come across the report. Abused subs didn’t need cold calculated care. They needed a warm, loving hand. Hewas pretty sure most of the behavioural issues came from the abuse he’d suffered. Submissives weren’t born ornery.

His eyes scanned the man before him again. Longish dark hair, a firm jawline, he had a prosthesis on his left side. Steve would have to read further to find out why. He was almost as tall as Steve but smaller boned as subs usually were. He was rated at a minus eight. Which meant he needed to be dropped every three to four days. He wondered if he was going to go easy. Looking again at the icy distrust in those eyes, he had serious doubts.

He hailed the dom again. “When was he dropped last?”

The dom sighed his disagreement with Steve’s choice. “Yesterday.”

Steve nodded. He would have at least a day or two. He could feel the sub’s distress. He really hoped he wouldn’t drop on his own just yet.

“We’re going to go home now, Bucky.” His voice was gentle but firm.

Bucky’s eyes flashed fire and he resisted the gentle tug of the leash. His collar was a thick black leather with silver studs and the leash in his hands was also black leather. Expensive but probably not something the sub really enjoyed wearing. However, he couldn’t let him loose and chance him running. He tugged on the leash a bit harder.

Bucky growled then took a step forward.

Steve kept a careful eye on him. He could sense that this sub might have lightning quick moves.

“Good boy,” he praised. He tried to separate himself from the desire to take Bucky in his arms and help him as a dom. He couldn’t let his hormones go right now.

For a split second, confusion flashed through Bucky’s eyes at the praise and then the mask of fury slipped back into place.

Slowly and surely, ignoring the stares and whispers from others on the street that an Avenger, Captain America no less, was taking a damaged sub home, he coaxed Bucky to the waiting car. He untied Bucky’s wrists at the car, hoping he wouldn’t try to kill him. The metal prosthetic looked menacing. 

Bucky got into the car, his face shuttered. 

The ride was only fifteen minutes long but to Steve it felt longer as he tried to calm the sub’s obvious mental anguish. He could feel the anger and the pain he was in. He knew he was going to need some time off to let Bucky adjust before going back to work. Fury had cleared him for a day or two when he’d mentioned hisdesire to find a sub. He was going to need more. He texted the SHIELD director with the new development.

A few moments later, Nick texted back. “Can’t say I’m surprised you took a damaged sub. Take your time.”

At the tower, he half coaxed, half forced Bucky out of the car and got him inside to the elevator.

Bucky snapped and hissed at him until the door slid shut then cowered in a corner.

Steve wondered if he’d been beaten into silence too? Some subs were treated more like slaves than subs. Doms took advantage of their generally sweet and submissive natures.

“It’s okay, baby,” he said, crouching down beside the balled up, whimpering sub.

Bucky tried to bite at him so Steve backed off again.

On his floor he was glad to finally lock his door and release Bucky from his leash. “There you go, sweetheart.”

Again, the flash of confusion went through his eyes. Obviously kindness was far removed from his world.

Steve felt such a surge of fierce protectiveness, he knewbetter than to let any other doms near Bucky until he was more settled. They would feel the same way and it could get messy!

“I’m going to treat you with kindness and I’m going to do my best to be good to you. If that sounds like what you want, can you give me a sign that you agree?”

Bucky stood for a long moment, eyes flickering uncomfortably before nodding slightly.He hadn’t been given choices in a very long time.

Steve felt victorious. A small moment of communication! Maybe Bucky was mute?

“I’m going to sit down and read your paperwork,” Steve said, “You can make yourself comfortable.” He needed to figure out what he needed to do with Bucky to start making him happy.

Bucky didn’t move further than to stand quietly at the entrance to the living room.

Steve tried to relax, knowing that his sub could feel his emotions too. As he read, he noticed Bucky fidget a little now and then. He must be nervous despite the angry facade.

Under the behavioural issues it continued with, “Frequent urinary incontinence when startled, toileting issues, bedwetting, bathing issues. Feeding trauma.” No mention of being mute. Just a long row of more trauma details. There was more but he couldn’t digest it all at this moment.

He studied Bucky. He wanted to see if there was any submission. “Baby,” he kept his voice soft.

Bucky’s gaze flickered to him for a split second. “Come here.”

Immediately the fiery look came into his eyes but he obediently came forward after a moment, mistrust all over his face.

Steve knew it would take time for Bucky to trust him. He gently rested his hands on Bucky’s hips, feeling the pronounced jut of his hipbones under the soft sweatpants he was wearing. He guided his new sub onto his lap, settling him on one thigh. Slow, Rogers, he reminded himself. Definitely don’t startle him. He wanted to start this relationship right. 

“You want to tell me about some of the things on this page, honey?” He asked, indicating the page.

Bucky sat so stiffly, Steve thought he might break. He started rubbing his back gently until Bucky drew his breath in sharply.

Steve frowned and pulled the dark T-shirt up, turning Bucky enough to see his back.

What looked like fairly fresh whip marks, criss-crossed his back; red, bruising welts.

Steve gently pulled the shirt down again. “Your last dom whipped you?”

A slight nod and a squirm.

“For one of the things listed here?”

More fidgeting and another nod.

Steve wondered what he could have done to deserve a whipping to leave that kind of pain in its wake. He knew the subs were trained at an early age for all the stuff they carried into their adult lives. Very few needed actual punishment to do what they were told. 

This poor babe had had it all beaten out of him.

Steve looked at the extensive list. “Why did he whip you?”

Bucky fidgeted a little more and then whispered, “I bit the nurse.”

“What nurse?” Steve asked.

“The one that was sent to clean my other wounds. They hurt when she touched them so I bit her arm.”

Steve looked at him thoughtfully. “Thank you for telling me that.”

Bucky kept squirming as Steve read over some more of the information.

Steve patted the sweet ass cheeks that were on his thigh. “You uncomfortable?” He knew that, again, subs were trained to sit still for hours at a time. He’d seen it in Stark’s sub and in Nat’s. 

Bucky shook his head, his eyes averted but it didn’t stop his movements.

Steve was getting distracted by the sub’s fidgeting after a few minutes. “What’s the matter baby? If you need something, speak up.”

Bucky didn’t say anything, quickly buttoning his lips and sitting very still, head hung low. He sat perfectly still for a few minutes.

Steve was enjoying holding him. He had never had a sub of his own. It satisfied something inside of him to hold Bucky and know he was his to care for. He’d only borrowed one here and there when he needed to go up. Usually he just suffered through the hormone jags in silence.

Bucky squirmed again suddenly, a hand shooting between his legs and gripping himself.

Steve recognized the urgency quickly.Not wanting to startle him into wetting himself, he asked quietly, “Bucky do you need to go pee?”

The boy looked at him with huge eyes, fearful and needy.He nodded almost imperceptibly and cowered as though expecting punishment.

His distress was high.

Steve would’ve liked to strangle his past doms. “Come. I’ll show you where the bathroom is.”

Steve put him on his feet and got up.

Bucky rocked uncomfortably on his heels still holding himself desperately.

Steve took his hand and started off to the bathroom.

A soft whimper escaped Bucky a moment later. He stopped walking.

Steve glanced at him and watched as the crotch and legs of his pants turned darker as they got soaked.

Bucky’s face was a mask of terror, eyes tightly pinched shut as he waited for punishment.

Steve felt his heart break a little. He understood why Bucky had wet himself. He’d been too afraid to ask to go obviously and Steve hadn’t thought of it. “It’s okay,” he said softly, laying a hand gently on Bucky’s shoulder.

The sub jerked and almost fell.

“Shhh,” Steve soothed, gathering him into his arms and holding him close. 

Bucky scrabbled to get away, terror and shame in every fibre of his being.

Steve kissed his cheek. “It’s okay.” He let him go because he wasn’t going to calm down.

Grabbing an old towel, he mopped up the worst of the mess.

Steve went into the bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water. He stripped his wet shirt and pants off, leaving his boxers. Maybe skin contact would soothe him. He went to find his boy.

“Bucky, honey, where are you?” He exited the bathroom and found his sub curled into a tight ball in the corner of the hallway. He touched his shoulder softly and drew back sharply when Bucky snapped at him with his teeth.

“I know you’re terrified, sweetheart. I’m not going to hurt you. I promise.” He tried to figure out how to get close to him. He might have to suffer a few bites. “I won’t hurt you. You need a bath,” he said, wrapping his arms around Bucky.

Bucky was stiff when he picked him up, until they entered the bathroom and then he became a terror. Screaming and fighting to get away. Steve felt the back of Bucky’s head connect with his jaw and winced. “Hush baby. It’s okay.” He worked Bucky’s wet sweats down, dropping them on the floor.

He kept a firm grip on him and managed to get them both in the tub. “Hush, little one,” he soothed, as Bucky continued to fight until they were sitting down.

Bucky started to calm when he realized that Steve was holding him. Steve very gently removed Bucky’s T-shirt and pulled him against his chest lightly. Skin contact helped the bonding process. 

Slowly, Steve lowered him into the warm water, making sure Bucky was firmly ensconced between his thighs. “That’s my good boy,” he praised.

He almost choked when he saw the fading bruises and scars of repeated beatings on Bucky’s thighs. “My poor baby.”

He washed Bucky with a soft cloth, and sweet smelling soap. When he washed his hair, the boy almost seemed to enjoy it, leaning slightly into Steve’s touch. 

Steve fingered the heavy collar, wincing at how tight it was. He undid the buckle and tossed it over the edge of the tub. “I have a new collar for you,” he said.

Bucky didn’t move for a few moments, his flesh fingers going to the mark on his neck where the collar had been. He made a small satisfied sound that might have been happy. Steve was readily willing to take that as a good sign.


End file.
